Something Worth Changing
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Daria comes home for the summer and thinks things will be different, but finds that not much has changed, not even her feelings for Trent, who she thought she was over a long time ago.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daria, obviously.

**Authors Note: **I haven't seen Daria in a long time, I need to buy the DVD box set, but anyway this takes place after Daria has spends a year away at college and returns home for the summer.

**Summary: **Daria comes home for the summer and thinks things will be different, but finds that not much has changed, not even her feelings for Trent, who she thought she was over a long time ago.

**Something Worth Changing**

Daria had been home for a week or so and found that nothing much had changed. Of course, the first day back she'd gone to the Lane house to see if Jane was there. She was waiting outside the door a full fifteen minutes before a very sleepy Trent (who looked as he always had) opened the door. He very slowly explained in that confused manner of his that Jane would not be home for several more weeks as she had decided to take a class in Italy as part of her course.

It was something Daria had groaned about quite loudly when she got home. She didn't know what she would do at home for three couple of weeks that Jane would be in Italy. So far, she had spent much of her time in bed, at least she did whenever her mother or Quinn would allow it. However, more often than not her mother nagged her out of bed, or Quinn roused her from sleep with her whinny voice.

Lying in bed, she tuned into the conversation that Quinn was having with her mother. "You should take her with you," she heard her mother saying.

"But mom!" Quinn whined in return. Daria groaned as she turned around and placed her face in the pillow. It was Friday night and Quinn was going to attend some big party at someone's house. Daria had heard about it and knew that a couple of people that she'd known were supposed to be attending such as Jodie, Mack, Brittany, Kevin and others, but she'd never wanted to attend parties while she was in high school, she much les wanted to now.

The only reason that she'd ever gone to the parties was because Jane would force her to go and the only reason that they were fun was because Jane was there to join her in poking fun at everyone. This was not the case with this party and she did not want to go. Daria wondered if her mother was serious either way about it. She hoped that she wasn't.

Unfortunately, as was usual, her mother was most serious and half an hour later, she found herself standing awkwardly in a room full of mostly high schoolers. Upon arriving, Quinn had disappeared, undoubtedly to find the members of the Fashion Club, followed immediately by the tree Js. Daria couldn't believe that her sister had not changed and that the three Js, none of whom she knew what their respective names were still followed her around like idiotic dopes.

She recognized most of the people from Lawndale High that were Quinn's age and made a point to avoid looking at anyone. Luckily, she was able to pass by mostly invisible, and didn't run into anyone she personally knew.

She did spot a couple of people there that she had expected, such as Jodi dancing with Mac on the dance floor, Brittany arguing with Kevin in the kitchen about his flirting with another girl, Upchuck trying to use his college status to get with one of the girls and a much thinner Goth girl with her tongue somewhere down another chicks throat.

Surprisingly, through the dimness of the house, she spotted a few people that she had not expected to see as well, including Monique (which was very confusing), Tom (whom she thoroughly avoided) and some of the guys of Mystic Spiral. Jesse seemed to be the only member of the band missing, as a full hour into the party she spotted Trent, leaning against a wall with a drink in his hand, staring over at her.

Daria had merely nodded in his direction and turned away. While she no longer blushed incessantly around him or lost the ability to be articulate, she still couldn't believe that he could still make her heart beat faster and her stomach tighten. Over the year she'd spent in college, her thoughts of Trent and Tom had both almost ceased, and her experiences with other guys seemed to make her better able to deal with men.

Slowly, her style had begun to change and she dropped the bulky clothing for something much better fitting. While she still mainly dressed in dark colors and such, she's traded in skirt for close fitting jeans. Her clunky and heavy boots she traded in for a pair of Chucks and had adapted to wearing corset like shirts and such.

Tonight, she'd thrown on her favorite jeans that where frayed at the bottom and ripped at the knees. She'd thrown on a plain black spaghetti-strap shirt. It was this new casual trend that had immediately caught Trent's attention and he wondered before how he'd never noticed how good-looking Daria was.

While he'd always thought that she was beautiful and brilliant, he'd never seen much of a body to her. It was something that he was happy with as he found it hard to resist her charms. While she'd never said much around him, which he didn't understand, whenever he overheard a conversation that she and Janey had he found her very amusing.

He'd allowed himself to be aloof about Daria and take as little notice of her as possible as he knew that if he truly paid attention to her that he was capable of falling very hard for her. It was something that he wouldn't have been able to endure as she was his kid sister's best friend. She was many years younger than he was and anything that he could possibly want with Daria was illegal and something he was sure her mother would strongly object to.

Trent crossed the room and made his way over to Daria, seeing no reason as to why he shouldn't be able to talk to her now. She'd been articulate enough the previous day and hoped that tonight wouldn't be any different.

Vertical Horizon's 'You're a God' blared over the speakers, giving Trent a perfect excuse for crossing the room to Daria. He very much liked the song and found it a reason enough to ask her to dance, especially as it would be a slow dance and he'd have an excuse to hold her close.

_I've got to be honest, I think you know, I'm covered in lies and that's ok. And there's somewhere beyond this, I know, but I hope I can find the words to say._

"Hey Daria," he drawled out, causing her to turn a surprised pair of dark eyes to him. She'd turned away from him and hadn't noticed that he had approached her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied uncertainly with a furrowed brow as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the floor, where they blended in with the other dancers that were dancing. She placed her hands very lightly on his shoulders, barely touching him. It was in the very same way that he held her waist.

_Never again, no. No never again. _

"How has life been?" he asked as they dances, staring down into her eyes.

"Since I've been home, as well as can be expected," she responded sarcastically.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Trent said nonchalantly. Daria looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I can say the same thing about you," she replied.

"I was hoping to see you," Trent replied as he stared down into her eyes. Daria was taken aback by this and blushed lightly. She cursed herself for her old habit. 'Get a grip Morgendorfer,' she thought to herself, 'before you lose your ability to speak'.

"Why?" Daria asked.

'_Cause you're a god and I am not and I thought that you would know. You're a god and I am not and I just thought I'd let you go._

Trent did not reply, merely pulled Daria closer and bent his head down to taste her lips. She didn't respond, which did not discourage him. He merely continued to kiss, moving his lips softly against her own until she got over the shock. His patience was rewarded when Daria kissed him back with fervor.

To him, Daria was a goddess and while he knew he was most unworthy of her, he couldn't resist her. He was beneath her when she was in high school and he couldn't imagine that now he was any better for her. However, those legs which he had always been sure where so good looking and the body he was sure she possessed made him lose any kind of control he could possibly have to stay away from her.

Daria wrapped her hands around his neck and entangled her hands in his hair, holding him tightly in place. She pulled him close and kissed his passionately, placing her tongue in his mouth and teasing his out into a very slow and sensual duel. It made Trent lose his senses causing him to grasp her slender hips and pull her up against his body.

_But I've been unable, to put you down. I'm still learning things I ought to know by now. It's under the table, so I need something more to show somehow. _

Daria pulled away when she needed to breath and stared at Trents sparkling eyes. She didn't understand what was going on but she didn't care. She'd always thought that he was out of her league, a god that she didn't have a chance in hell with. She'd thought that she'd gotten over him and had intended it, but it seemed that she couldn't be able to.

However, she didn't feel scared and didn't care if this led to sex and was nothing more than a one-night stand. She had learned many things and had gotten through a few one-night stands. However, she wondered if having a one-night stand with someone she actually had feelings for would feel worse.

"What was that?" Daria asked as she downcast her gaze, her face flushed and her hear pounding. She could still feel her body pressed very tightly against Trent's thin body and she was sure that she could sense that something had awoken a desire in his lower region and she couldn't possibly process that it could possible be her.

"That's what I'm wondering," Daria and Trent both turned around and slowly pulled apart to see that Tom was staring at them with his arms crossed over his chest. Daria ran a hand through her hair. She'd kept in touch with Tom over the summer; however, she didn't speak to him all too often. From what she'd known about his life was that he'd moved on as well as she had and she thought that they were becoming as close to friends as they could possibly be.

She didn't understand why he was glaring at the Trent the way that he was. Trent and Daria exchanged looks for a moment before both looking over at Tom. "I didn't know I would owe you and explanation, do I?" Trent said slowly as he turned to look at Daria. Daria looked slightly confused, wondering why he'd turned to ask her, the last bit of what he said clearly directed towards her. "By the looks of it I don't owe _you_ an explanation."

Tom didn't seem to like that response and punched Trent square in the jaw. Daria was very surprised by this as she'd never before seen Tom resort to violence; however, she'd never seen him as angry as he was now. Daria turned to look at Trent who was holding his jaw and was very surprised when he punched Tom in return.

Immediately everyone attention was turned towards the two guys that were fighting in the room. The rest of the dancers and Daria herself had to move out of the way in order to avoid being dragged into the brawl and be consequently hurt. After a few minutes, a few of the guys that were at the party finally decided to put an end to the fight by dragging them both apart.

A small bruise was visible on the side of Trent's mouth, and Tom seemed to have a busted lip. Daria turned her gaze to Trent's thin hands which was always had those rather large rings that he always seem to wear. However, as thin as Trent was, he seemed to have come out of the fight better off then Tom, he stormed out angrily.

Daria stared on in confusion before stepping closer to Trent. "Are you all right?" she asked as she stepped closer. Trent merely nodded and tried to smile at her, but ended up grimacing instead. His jaw felt a little sore and upon closer inspection Daria could see that he was lightly bleeding near the corner of his mouth. "Come on, we should get you home and put some ice on that."

Trent merely nodded and with Daria walked the short distance to his house. Once in the kitchen, Daria helped herself to some paper towels and ice which she hurriedly placed on Trent's bruised jaw, while he leaned against his sink. "I don't know what got into Tom," she said as she stared in concern at Trent's mouth, gently applying the ice.

"Isn't it obvious, Daria?" he asked as he stared at her. Daria turned her gaze slowly to Trent's eyes to see that they were sparkling at her quite strangely and for one wild moment she wondered if he blamed her for what happened to his face. However, Trent smiled at her and shook his head. "You know you're the only girl that could make two mellow guys get into a fight over you," Trent said, chuckling lightly.

"Me? I'm sorry…" she started out saying. Trent merely reached out to her chin and pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her mouth, silencing her apology. Trent slowly ran his hand up along her hand and placed his hand over hers, pulling the ice away from his face and making her place in the sink behind him.

Daria melted into his kiss once more, reaching an arm around his thin neck, forgetting all her confusion as she kissed him. He made her lose all her senses and she didn't care that she couldn't' remember how to think He was the man of her dreams, for whatever reason that was and she wanted to stop dreaming. She wanted him.

Trent moaned when he felt her tongue once more inside his mouth. His hands ran down from her waist, down to her knees and picking her up. Daria was surprised, but her instincts made her wrap her legs around his thin torso. She was surprised when she found that he could carry her all the way up the stairs and to his bedroom and wondered where his spaghetti arms could have so much strength.

However, it wasn't something she paid much attention to when she was on her back on Trent's bed, with his body laying over her. The only thing that she was aware of was the fact that there was a yearning in her lower region that begged for Trent's body.

Trent pulled away, finding it hard to breath. However, he didn't want his mouth to lose contact with hers and he placed a trail of kisses leading down to her neck, breathing heavily on her sensitive neck, causing her to moan at the sensation of his lips and his breath on her. One of her legs wrapped around his torso and pulled him so that he thrust his hips into her, pressing his hard member against her.

Daria and Trent moaned simultaneously. 'Oh god,' Trent thought to himself as he reached up to the knee that rested against his hip and traced the back of her thigh down to her well shaped ass, over her thin but wide hips. His hand reached the bottom of the tight-spaghetti strap shirt that she was wearing, pushing it up, tracing very now and then her skin, causing her to shiver in pleasure, while the other hand rested nestled in her hair while his mouth continued to savor her skin.

Meanwhile her hands had made their way to his thin torso and were running them over the hardened flesh. Trent wasn't just thin; there was no softness to his thinness. Daria found that every inch of him beneath his shirt was hardened and she tried to grope onto him with her need. She was anxious to see his glorious body and she pushed up his shirt.

Trent sat up on his knees, causing Daria leg to fall off from around his waist. He pulled of his t-shirt hurriedly and pulling Daria up into a sitting position to remove her shirt. He hadn't yet cleared her long arms when he resumed kissing her neck and moving down to her collarbone and to her chest.

Daria moaned as he hands found the zipper to his jeans and the button, hurriedly her fingers removing the small obstacles. Trent pulled away before standing up. Daria looked at him in confusion as he turned away and walked away to the drawer where he pulled out a small little packet.

He wasted no time while he was up to remove his shoes and jeans before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. His nimble fingers quickly removed the chucks, a feat in itself as those shoes, when tied properly were always impossible. Upon removed his shoes he quickly undid the button of her jeans, unzipped them and slid them from her body, casting them on the floor with no regard as he had the rest of their clothes.

"You're very beautiful," Trent said softly, his eyes running along her legs, up her hips, over her flat stomach and delicious bellybutton and over the mounds of her breast.

Daria blushed lightly to be beneath the scrutiny of his intense gaze; however, she felt no little pleasure to hear how he seemed to revere her body. Never before had she felt beautiful and no matter how many times she heard it, no one had convinced her so as Trent's soft words or the careful way which he traced his mouth and fingers over every inch of her skin, adoring every piece of her.

"Trent," Daria moaned at least when she could no longer take the way that he had built up her desire. She could feel his smile pressed against her breast. However, he obliged her, reaching a hand into her white-cotton panties, his finger sliding into her little a knife cutting through butter.

His hardness only increased and poked Daria hard on her thin hip as he felt her warm and tight insides. "Are you always so wet?" Trent teased softly. Daria blushed a deep red. If she had to admit it, she'd never before been so wet, mainly because she'd never desired anyone as much as she did Trent.

She thought to answer him, but as she parted her lips, nothing but deep moans escaped her throat as Trent's long, thin and nimble fingers rubbed on her insides. 'If…he could play… oh god… the guitar half so well… as he plays with me he … would be a Rock god,' Daria mused brokenly, her mind finding it very hard to cooperate.

Daria moaned, however reached inside of Trent's boxers, thinking it was about time to show him what she knew. She easily pushed him and rolled them over so that she was over him. Once there she removed her panties and slid herself onto his erection.

Trent, who'd pushed himself up in wonder at what she was don't had to immediately bang his head back onto the pillow when he felt her warmth engulf all of him at once and a deep moan erupted from his throat. Daria smiled, her eyes rolling into her head to feel him inside her, before mobbing up and down. "Daria," Trent moaned, motioning to the rubbers. Daria leaned down and continued to move, never stopping her tempo as she whispered into her ear that first she wanted to feel him.

Trent merely nodded, unable to disoblige her in anyway. However, he rolled them over to pleasure her, moving in a fast temple that had Daria internally cursing softly. It wasn't long before Trent had to reach and slip the trusty glove over himself, his seed spilling into it before long.

He rested his thin body over hers, panting. "I love you Daria," he whispered before placing a kiss over her head.

Daria felt confused by this. "What?" she muttered in confusion, causing Trent to pull away, wondering if he should have said that? Trent swallowed the lump in his throat, staring down into Daria's eyes and wondered if this was just sex to her.

"I love you," he said, staring deep into her eyes. Daria searched his eyes, wondering if he was just saying that because she'd slept with him, however his eyes weren't lying and so long as she'd known him she's never known him to lie to her. Daria felt tears in her eyes and turned away.

Trent felt his heart breaking to see that this sentiment was so disagreeable to her. "I'm sorry," Trent said, pulling away from her and sitting back, feeling that he'd been right all along that he did not deserve her.

Daria turned to look at Trent in confusion, reaching out to his hand and pulling him down so that he lay next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. "I've been waiting for years for you to say that," she sighed into his skin, causing Trent's heart to once more beat faster and rejoice at it.

---

"Hmm," Jane mumbled as she entered her empty home. She's stopped by Daria's to pay her a visit before heading home, but Quinn said that she'd lost her at a party.

Jane shrugged as she dropped her things at the door and slammed the door closed. She made her way up the stairs, guessing that as it was nine in the morning that Trent would be upstairs in his room, sleeping. She guessed that it might be hilarious to drop in and wake him up. She had been due to return in a week, but she'd left early as a relationship with one of the models that she'd been drawing when horribly wrong when he saw an abstract drawing she made of him.

She dragged her heavily booted feet down the hallways and opened her brother's door, raising a sleek black brow to see that his brother was lying back with a very pleased smile on his face, his arms tightly holding onto a girl with dark brown hair. A sheet was pulled over the two sleeping figures, covering the girl up to her shoulders and Trent up to about mid-chest.

As she stared at the back of the girls head, she found that there was something very familiar about her and she smiled as she realized whom it had to be.

"Very interesting," Jane Lane muttered to herself as she retreated to her room for a long sleep from her very tiring trip. There would be the rest of the summer to badger Daria and tease them about what happened. However, she was delighted to have Daria as a sister-in-law, for it was certainly going to lead there.

**A/N:** Okay I think that's all, please leave a review. Say anything at all.


End file.
